cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dark Templar
---- *TiTaN *'BoB' *'Supa troop3r' ---- Defense: Starcraftmazter Foreign Affairs: Keshav Internal Affairs: Piejonk Finance: shirunei |teamsenate = |internationalrelations = * AZTEC * LoSS ( ) * UCoN ( ) * House Baratheon ( ) * DRN( ) * North Star Federation ( ) * Civitas Solis( ) * Novum Aquila Imperi ( ) * Legacy( ) NAP * CSN ( ) |forumurl = http://thedarktemplar-cn.com/forum/ |joinurl = |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/DT |ircchannel = #DT |statsdate = February 02, 2013 |totalnations = 70 |totalstrength = 4,440,679 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 63,438 |totalnukes = 1,137 |aidslots = 96 / 407 (23.59%) |score = 16.69 |rank = 27 }} The Dark Templar (DT) is a medium sized, elite alliance residing on the Black sphere. The Charter of The Dark Templar The Charter is the agreed upon law governing the actions of The Dark Templar and its members. For details, read the document at the link below. History *On August 24, 2008, The Dark Templar got The Union of Nations to surrender, before even declaring war on them. *On September 7, 2008 Spacebattles.com Alliance declared war on fant0m of Steveonia for tech raiding 3 of their nations. Nations from The Dark Templar responded to this act of aggression but white peace was declared shortly after. *On March 19, 2009 The Dark Templar declared war on Freak Safari in defense of their protectorate LSR who had been attacked by several members of Freak Safari. * On April 23, 2009 The Dark Templar declared war on The Phoenix Federation and SSSW18 thereby entering GW6 or the "Karma War". *On February 3, 2010 The Dark Templar declared war on Valhalla. Later that day, The Zoo declared on DT in defense of Valhalla. On February 5, 2010 DT declared war on Invicta and Olympus in defense of their ally Nordreich. On the same day they also declared war on BAPS in defense of their ally Poison Clan. On February 7, 2010 Molon Labe declared war on DT in defense of their ally Valhalla. On February 8, 2010 DOOM declared war on DT via their treaty with Molon Labe. *On January 29, 2011 The Dark Templar declared war on Legacy in defense of LoSS (via NOIR). They were countered by Legacy's ally, CSN the same night. This brought DT into the PB-NpO War AZTEC Former blocs History *On August 24, 2008, The Dark Templar got The Union of Nations to surrender, before even declaring war on them. *On September 7, 2008 Spacebattles.com Alliance declared war on fant0m of Steveonia for tech raiding 3 of their nations. Nations from The Dark Templar responded to this act of aggression but white peace was declared shortly after. *On March 19, 2009 The Dark Templar declared war on Freak Safari in defense of their protectorate LSR who had been attacked by several members of Freak Safari. * On April 23, 2009 The Dark Templar declared war on The Phoenix Federation and SSSW18 thereby entering GW6 or the "Karma War". *On February 3, 2010 The Dark Templar declared war on Valhalla. Later that day, The Zoo declared on DT in defense of Valhalla. On February 5, 2010 DT declared war on Invicta and Olympus in defense of their ally Nordreich. On the same day they also declared war on BAPS in defense of their ally Poison Clan. On February 7, 2010 Molon Labe declared war on DT in defense of their ally Valhalla. On February 8, 2010 DOOM declared war on DT via their treaty with Molon Labe. *On January 29, 2011 The Dark Templar declared war on Legacy in defense of LoSS (via NOIR). They were countered by Legacy's ally, CSN the same night. This brought DT into the PB-NpO War *On December 10, 2011 The Dark Templar, alongside Ragnarok and Legacy, declared war on CSN. *On January 21, 2013 The Dark Templar declared war on The Order of the Paradox in defense of Anarchy Inc. thereby entering the conflict known as the Equilibrium War *During the course of the Equilibrium War The Dark Templar came to the defense of The Grand Lodge of Freemasons declaring war on Alchemy and TSO. See also Category:The Dark Templar